


The Slippery Slope

by Existentialii_Luckii



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Danganronpa 3 didn't happen, Despair Hajime Hinata AU, Drinking, M/M, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, danganronpa society is hot garbage and this is an exploration of it, hajime joins the squad, more tags will be added, nagito fuyuhiko and souda are a squad, re-interpretation of class 77's fall into despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existentialii_Luckii/pseuds/Existentialii_Luckii
Summary: Hajime Hinata is just a normal student going to the least normal university in the country. As a member of Hope's Peak's 77th Class, what more could he want other than the promise of success? He kept his disdain and anger to himself, until meeting others in his class- who feel his dissatisfaction just as intensely.Despair Hajime AU, College AU. An exploration of Class 77's fall to Ultimate Despair
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 24





	The Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I've had this idea for a while, so I figured I'd finally post it. I'll be updating with Chapter 2 soon! Thank you for reading!

Hajime sat leaning against the wall, the rough texture digging into his scalp as he put his head back. He looked down at the red solo cup in his hand, filled with a drink he had been given but hadn’t touched in the hour since. He messed with the collar of his shirt, finally unbuttoning the top button. The heat made him feel almost dizzy even though he was sitting down. Too many people were milling about in this small apartment; the music too loud. He felt his brow creased in a scowl, where it had been for the past half hour, but he didn’t feel like putting in the effort to look more approachable. 

Letting out a huff, his thoughts were interrupted by a dark figure cutting the strobe of the cheap colored lights from his vision. 

“Not gonna dance?” The figure asked, leaning against the wall. Hajime looked up from his drink to see a lanky man with curly hair beside him. 

“Parties aren’t really my thing,” He replied, looking back down to the cup, contemplating simply drinking the mysterious drink in an attempt to avoid this conversation.

“Mine either.”

Hajime rolled his eyes before taking a sip from his cup. It was sickly sweet- probably some kind of fruity alcohol. Probably not drugged, since his peer’s girlfriend had given it to him. Were they together? Or were they just some weird friends? Hajime would most likely never know. 

“My name is Nagito Komaeda. You’re Hajime Hinata, right?”

Hajime was bolted out of his thoughts at the sound of his name in the other man’s voice. 

“Yeah.. How do you know my name?”

The man shrugged.

“I’ve seen you a few times. You work with Matsuda, do you not?” At the mention of Hajime’s classmate, Hajime could see him through the sea of people being dragged around by his most-likely-girlfriend, Junko Enoshima. She was holding onto his tie like it was a leash, talking to other people with a big smile on her face. He looked as if he would’ve rather been anywhere else, although he didn’t seem to struggle against Junko’s odd parading.

“I do. I’m surprised you know him.”

“I find my way around, somehow. I see him in his office from time to time,” Nagito slid down the wall to sit next to Hajime. “Why are you at a party if you hate it so much to be sulking next to the couch?”

“Hell if I know,” He took another sip of his drink. It coated his tongue in a way only cheap alcohol really did. The man next to him let out a small chuckle and turned to face him more.  
“Then why don’t we get out of here?”

Hajime spluttered, almost spitting his drink. He shot Nagito a glaring look. 

“Sorry- not interested.”   
Nagito’s eyebrows shot up at his biting remark. It seemed to take a moment for the gears in his head to stop whirring enough to reply.

“Oh!” His hands shot up in front of him in an appeasing manner. “I didn’t mean.. like that. I came here with a couple of friends, anyway. I was thinking you could join us, y’know? I doubt Souda’s whole ‘impress-a-girl’ thing is working out anyway.”

Hajime once more returned his gaze back to the red solo cup clutched in his hand. The lights were messing with his head, he reasoned, because he looked up at this man he had just met and said, “Why not.”

* * *

  
  


Hajime found himself being dragged by his arm out the front door of the apartment. “H-hold on,” he started, “Didn’t you say you came here with other people?” He dug his feet in, making the curly haired man stop pulling on him. 

“Oh, yeah. I did. One of my friends is down there,” Nagito gestured down past the railing of the walkway. Hajime looked out into the snow covered parking lot and saw a couple of people chatting by a heater someone had set up. The night’s chill suddenly bit into him. Why hadn’t he brought his coat? Shivering, Hajime just nodded to Nagito. 

“Lead the way, then.”

As the two of them walked down the apartment complex’s stairs, Hajime was able to get a better look at his newfound companion without the party’s strobe lights. Nagito Komaeda was quite a few inches taller than him, with curly, shocking white hair that looked as if the ends had been dyed red far too long ago and not color corrected. Dressed in a loose fitting t-shirt, a knee length army green coat, black skinny jeans and dress shoes, he felt as if he walked out of some street fashion aesthetic board.

“About fuckin’ time you showed up,”

A shorter blonde man in a black trench coat rose from where he had been sitting near the outdoor heater. His expression was a slight scowl. “Souda’s still in there probably making a fool of himself.” Nagito nodded. The man turned to look at Hajime, eyebrows raising. “Who’s this?”

Hajime felt incredibly intimidated by this guy, even if he was quite a bit shorter than him and had a softer face than most.   
“This is Hajime Hinata! I met him at the party and thought he should join our group,” Nagito chirped, placing a hand on Hajime’s shoulder.  
 _Our group? Are they some sort of gang or something?_ Hajime felt his nerves jolt for a moment before the blonde man spoke again.

“Dude. You don’t have to talk like we’re some kind of organization or some shit. I get enough of that while out and around.” He rolled his eyes before looking back to Hajime. He stuck his hand out. “The name’s Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Nice to meet ya.”

“N-nice to meet you too,” Hajime replied through a slight chatter of teeth, shaking Fuyuhiko’s hand. He seemed to be satisfied with their handshake, giving Hajime a small nod of approval, before scanning him up and down a bit.

“Hey, uh, why aren’t you weari-”  Before Fuyuhiko could finish his thought, a voice interjected with a loud screech.

“ _ Agh! _ Can you believe the nerve of some people?”

All three men turned to the source of the complaint. A guy in a bright neon yellow jacket, checkered pants, and chunky neon sneakers was stomping his way over. His entire appearance just screamed ‘Look At Me, I’m Cool Too!’. It baffled Hajime how he hadn’t noticed this guy at the party earlier. He had highlighter pink hair peeking out from underneath his black beanie, which he currently had pulled over his eyes in frustration. Looking back to the other two, Hajime noticed that they were both casting each other knowing glances, clear amusement written across their faces. 

_ This must be the Souda guy Nagito mentioned earlier.. _

Once Souda crossed the parking lot, he wiped his teary eyes and pulled his beanie back from his face. 

“How’d it go, Souda?” Nagito asked, leaning around Hajime. The guy in question grabbed at his beanie again. 

“Oh, it went great thanks for aski-  _ It went horribly! _ ” Hajime half expected him to start crying with how loudly he wailed. “She totally ignored me! Not only that, she came with  _ another guy _ ! How was I supposed to know that?” 

Fuyuhiko shrugged. 

“I dunno, maybe the fact that while you’re a good guy, she’s never shown any interest in you?” The blonde came over and patted Souda on the back. Nagito nodded.

“Yeah.. Maybe you should give up?” 

Disappointed, Souda let out a huff and seemed to deflate. He looked up and finally noticed Hajime, who still had Nagito leaning against him.

“Oh great.. Even Nagito got a date, huh?” Hajime jumped.

“Oh- oh, no, I’m not his date..” He stammered, feeling slightly flustered. Nagito laughed a little.

“Yeah, we’re not together. I just figured he needed an out from the party.”

“And thank god you did. Not another person should be stuck in that shit excuse for a party if they don’t have to.” Fuyuhiko straightened his coat and looked at the rest of the group. “Now.. Can we get outta here?”

  
  



End file.
